ro2_englishfandomcom-20200216-history
Threat
Threat Threat is a game mechanic that helps NPCs and monsters decide who they are most likely going to attack. Each attack and skill performed by you on the monster or one of the people a monster is in battle with, generates threat and the monster collates these threat figures over time until either the battle ends or you kill that monster. Skills that generate threat If a skill states that it increases threat, that is for one of two reasons, it's either: *A high damage skill and that's the downside. *A tank skill designed to attract the enemy. Threat should be a serious concern when end game raiding. Should you cause too much threat you might get attacked, if your class isn't a tank build this could mean the end of you. Monsters ignoring threat While threat is indeed a serious factor it's not guaranteed that a monster will always attack the highest threat dealer. Threat is merely a multiplier for when the AI decides who to target. Some monsters can purposely ignore threat for key attacks, attacking low threat dealers or mid level threat dealers that aren't built to take damage. Another way a monster may ignore threat is if a skill forces it to do so, for example Provoke and Mass Provoke, these two skills will take focus from their current targets and place it on the caster. It's very possible you can get unlucky and a monster cast many skills that target without regarding threat, but for most attacks, like the monster's main attack, threat plays a key role. Threat meter The threat meter is designed so you can manage your big threat dealing attacks better. If you deal large amounts of damage but gather attention with it, you need to watch this meter, the aim is to not let your bar reach far enough along that the end of the bar turns into a white/red rectangle. The threat meter is not a competition to see who is better. Knights, Monks, Warriors and Beast Masters have tank based skills that purposely amplify their threat, that doesn't mean they are hitting harder or that your character is better because you're dealing more threat without such skills. If you treat the threat meter as a competition you will get attacked and you might well be the cause of the death of your party. Abuse of the threat meter can also result in a party blaming a tank or healer when they have done nothing wrong. Threat Management Also known as Aggro Management of Add Pulling. If you are a tank build, your main concern is not hitting the boss, it's the focus of that boss and any additional enemies. If they are not all attacking you, you are not doing a very good job at your tanking role. Granted there are times when a fellow party member can attract the attention of another monster or the time when you are gathering the new enemies, but if a party member is getting attacked for a long period of time you are indeed not managing threat correctly. Bosses tend to summon minions, any AoE threat dealing skills or special focus skills should be cast on these new summons as soon as possible and only then. Most parties delegate a small team to handle the additional mobs by themselves this can be a viable solution also, but again usually requires the tank having to do the above but without worrying about the boss monster. Threat Management help's the healer(s) focus their efforts, in the case of a boss, this can be invaluable as few healing classes can keep up with the damage inflicted by a boss, never mind having to heal the rest of the party also. Healers will always keep other members topped up as much as possible, but any party member that's suffering constant damage outside the tank will get in the way of their duty. Sometimes improper threat management can cause the death of your party, should your healer get taken down or one of you big DPS dealers. In some cases the blame can fall on the wrong person also. Herding mobs If some monsters are not attacking the tank and they aren't making an effort to gather their attention, you should lead them back into the tank's range, a good tank will then grab the monster. With a bad tank you can only hope they use an AoE skill. Do's and Don'ts Tanks DPS Dealers Healers=